


【周迦/ABO】love and lie

by Irenehudie



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irenehudie/pseuds/Irenehudie
Summary: #FGO同人，阿周那x迦尔纳##ABO校园世界观，alpha阿周那xbeta迦尔纳##含有强制描写##女仆装play##上次说好的后续#上篇AO3代码：25545136
Relationships: Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red
Kudos: 17





	【周迦/ABO】love and lie

Love and lie  
01  
对于晚上到家里做客的提议，阿周那猜想迦尔纳其实并不赞同，经过这段时间的相处他早已学会辨认他的每一处微小表情，其中的缘由大抵是因为他们之间诡异的肉体关系。阿周那明知这一点，却装作看不出迦尔纳脸上的犹豫。  
迦尔纳总是学不会拒绝，习惯于付出，尤其是对关系亲密的人，以前这个位置代表着吉娜可等几位好友，如今被阿周那坦然地占据了，他报复迦尔纳的第一步其实在他所不知道时早已实现。  
他已经牢牢占据迦尔纳的视线。  
现在只剩下下一个了。  
只是不知为何他的心头一直被隐隐的不安情绪所笼罩着。  
这种情绪一直持续到他拉着迦尔纳回到家，打开房门时看到母亲热切地望着迦尔纳的眼神，不安重新被他心头常年笼罩着的阴郁情绪覆盖，他转过头对着迦尔纳露出十分亲切自然的笑容，招呼他快点进屋来。  
那是属于弟弟面对哥哥时的笑容。  
迦尔纳面对着他从未见过的阿周那的表情，眼神中带上了一丝惊讶，阿周那没有给他机会，他拉着迦尔纳进去，然后随手带上房门。  
大门在他们身后沉沉关上，阻隔了黄昏仅剩的太阳余晖。

02  
母亲拉着迦尔纳嘘寒问暖，他礼貌得体的态度也同样增加了阿周那父亲的好感，迦尔纳并不清楚为何这对初次见面的高贵的夫妇会对他有这样友好的态度，他只能将其归功于阿周那的转达，这使他总有种自己骗取了他人善意的感觉，他在母亲满含温情眼神的间隙中向阿周那投去求助的目光，得到的却是阿周那温和但极为陌生的笑容。  
迦尔纳在疑惑的同时感到了深深的不安。  
一直注视着他的阿周那脸上一直挂着的角度完美的笑容略微放大了弧度。

晚餐是母亲亲自下厨做的，在向阿周那提前了解过的前提下，所有的食物都是按照迦尔纳喜好准备的，虽然迦尔纳极少会表现出自己的喜好，但阿周那自信能从他细微的表情中观察出。  
在餐后茶点时间，热情的招待短暂陷入了冷场，母亲和父亲悄无声息地交换了一个眼神。  
阿周那看着迦尔纳浑然不觉地低头喝茶，白皙的脖颈从衣领中露出了一小截，上面隐隐露出的一点绯红的痕迹掩映在发丝间，微不可查，那是他昨天情绪失控时不经意留下的。

『迦尔纳，有件事我们想要告诉你……』母亲的声音虽然颤抖，但她还是鼓足了勇气开口道，阿周那的父亲鼓励地握紧了她的手。  
迦尔纳略带困惑地抬头看着美丽优雅的夫人，他不知为何总有种不好的预感。  
阿周那眨了眨眼睛，微笑了一下。

03  
这番话想必母亲思考了很久，虽然开头因为羞耻和痛苦讲得磕磕绊绊，但在丈夫的安慰下，后面的话渐渐流畅起来。  
在与有世交的家族订下婚约后，她的生活本应该平静幸福，但却遭到了疯狂的追求者的玷污，虽然罪犯最后因为悔恨而自杀，但被迫背负这种耻辱的阿周那的母亲也同样痛苦得想结束自己的生命，是阿周那的父亲对她的爱和坚持让她重新振作起来。  
但作为这一罪行的见证，两边的家长无论如何也不可能留下迦尔纳，所以他刚一出生就被秘密送走，从那以后他的母亲再也没能得知他的任何消息，没有人会告诉她，她也自欺欺人地不断逃避。  
一直到现在命运又将迦尔纳送回到她的身边，她相信这是神给她的赎罪的机会。  
她流着泪向迦尔纳诉说她的歉意与悔恨，并不奢求迦尔纳的原谅，只是希望在余生中迦尔纳能给她一些补偿的机会。

迦尔纳在过程中一直一言不发，早在他的母亲说出第一句话的时候他的身体就僵住了，他没有去看对面流泪的夫人，而是一寸寸地转过头看向了阿周那。  
——这个时刻终于来了。  
荒诞剧的结尾，得知自己被愚弄的主角会露出怎样的神情呢。  
阿周那坦然地迎上迦尔纳的目光。  
片刻后，他轻轻皱起眉头。  
也许阿格桑德罗斯也无法描绘出那样的眼神，阿周那本以为遭到这样的背叛与羞辱后即使是迦尔纳也会用愤怒的眼神刺向他，他做好了迎接的准备。  
但那只是一个受到难以承受的伤害时绝望到了极点的眼神，像一池沉沉的水，它并没有如刀锋刺穿阿周那，却吞没了他。  
在这一刻。  
在这以后的每次午夜梦回。  
阿周那的笑容不知不觉消失了。  
这个眼神停留只有一秒，接着迦尔纳转过了头，再也没有看他。

04  
母亲的话最后说完了，她用恳求的目光看着迦尔纳。  
虽然她没有说出口，但是她确确实实希望能得到她的孩子的原谅。  
『夫人……』半晌后，迦尔纳开口，他的语气仍然像第一次见到她时那么温柔。  
母亲下意识地开口应了一声，紧接着她意识到了什么，一滴泪水流了下来，她露出了一个有些尴尬难堪的笑容，急忙伸手擦掉了那滴泪，但同时又一滴眼泪流了下来，接着越来越多。  
她的肩膀开始微微颤抖。  
『夫人，』迦尔纳接着说道，『原谅我不能说些谅解您的话，因为我从未恨过您。』  
母亲猛然抬头看向她，脸上残留着泪痕。  
阿周那的父亲表情也带上了惊讶。  
迦尔纳深深吸了一口气。  
『我始终感谢您给了我生命，我现在的生活很幸福，我也同样感谢您，愿意把这样痛苦的过去告诉我。我确实从来没有恨过您，也没有怨恨过自己被抛弃，但是我也一直想知道自己当初被抛弃的原因，您解决了我一直以来的疑问，现在我不再对自己的生活有什么遗憾了。』  
他抬头看着对面手指交握的夫妻，眼神纯粹而温柔。  
其实刚刚进门看到他们的时候，那一瞬间他心里想的是，阿周那长得和他的父亲十分相似，但眉眼间依稀能看出母亲端丽的容貌，他们三个人站在一起的时候就像是世界上最完美幸福的一家人。  
这中间不存在其他任何人的位置。  
『请原谅我不能叫您母亲，』他接着说道，『你们有自己的生活，我也有自己的生活，我不能毁掉您的一切。』  
『这也许是我最后一次来您家里，但是夫人，我由衷地祝愿您和您的家人幸福。』  
他的每一句话都发自真心，但也坚定地不容其他人反驳。  
事实上，他的不拒绝从不代表优柔寡断，只是纯然的善，一旦他下定了何种决心还从未有人能使他动摇。  
也许除了阿周那，但那是过去的事了。

05  
天色渐晚，外面不知何时下起雨来，迦尔纳的母亲无论如何也动摇不了他的想法，只好忍着眼泪，不舍地送他到门口。  
迦尔纳谢绝了搭车回家的提议，因为不想因为这件事惊扰到养父母，阿周那拿着两把雨伞走到门口，做出一副要送哥哥去车站的样子，迦尔纳一直避免与他视线接触，他本想开口拒绝，他的母亲突然开口道：  
『迦尔纳，就算你不愿接受我，至少……至少请和阿周那成为朋友吧，他一直对你的事情很关心。』  
夫人抬头看着迦尔纳，他无论如何也无法拒绝他的母亲眼中的祈求神色，这也许是他的母亲对他最后的一个请求，但那些他极力想要忘却的事实却在一瞬间涌上来，他的身体僵硬了。  
『好。』  
半晌，他干涩地吐出这个字。  
『让我送哥哥去车站吧。』阿周那顺势说道，俨然一副关心兄长的样子，迦尔纳艰难地吐出一口气，他伸手想接过阿周那手中的伞，却被对方顺势一把拉入已经打开的雨伞中，他看准了迦尔纳无法在母亲面前拒绝他，所以强行和他打同一把伞。  
阿周那拉着迦尔纳的一条手臂，从背影来看这宛如一幅兄弟友爱的画面，但他清楚地感觉到迦尔纳的手臂、他的全身因为靠近自己而僵硬。  
而那手臂曾经在数不清的夜晚里柔软地环在他的身上，随着他的动作细细颤抖。

无论哪一种，都是他的杰作。

06  
拐出富人住宅区，走出迦尔纳母亲依依不舍的视线，他们一言不发地走到一处便利店的灯光下，迦尔纳突兀地停住脚步。  
阿周那回头看他，迦尔纳后退了一步，从他打开的黑色雨伞下走出，站在雨幕中。  
『为什么……』他看着阿周那，问道。  
『你在说哪件事，哥哥？』阿周那眨了下眼睛，露出了一个疑惑的神情。  
迦尔纳站在原地，雨水不断落在他身上，灯火明灭，他眼中最后一丝光熄灭了。  
阿周那看着他湖水一样颜色的眼睛，终于从中看到了不同的情绪，但仍然不是他想要的屈辱和愤怒。  
而是深入骨髓的失望。

他的发丝被雨水打湿，一绺一绺贴在失去了血色的脸颊上。阿周那没由来地回忆起他刚把迦尔纳沐浴露和洗发露换成红茶味的时候，他强迫迦尔纳和他挤在同一个浴缸里，用淋浴头把迦尔纳头上的泡沫冲掉。那时候他刚想到这个绝妙的主意，热衷于玩给迦尔纳洗澡这个游戏，迦尔纳抗议了几次最后只能由着他来。  
冲掉泡沫的迦尔纳浑身都散发着红茶的香气，阿周那坐在他身后，把他被蒸气熏染得微微泛红的温暖身体揽进怀里，闻着他身上的红茶味道，迦尔纳的头发被水浸湿不再翘起，柔软地贴服下来，他睁开眼睛，眼神里还带着一丝茫然。  
阿周那突然感觉他的表情看起来有那么一点……可爱。  
他控制不住地吻了他一下，然后又一下。

阿周那在这样的雨夜里，突兀地想起那个场景来。  
——当时为什么会想要吻他？  
除了沉溺在他苍白瘦削的身体中的时候，为什么会有想要吻他的想法？

『你对所有人都这样吗？』未经思索，他突然脱口而出。  
『什么？』  
『你会答应所有人的请求吗？像对我那样。』回过神来的阿周那眼神闪着阴鸷的光。  
迦尔纳攥紧了拳头，如果可以的话，他一定会一拳挥在阿周那脸上。  
但是他不能。  
一切都如此可悲可笑。  
他的手松开了，连带着身上的力气也一起消失了。  
『我没有。』  
他极轻地说，那声音融在雨中，然后他再也不去看阿周那，转身离开。  
阿周那站在原地，脑子里还重放着迦尔纳刚刚的话。

——我都在做什么？  
阿周那把手指插进黑发中，深吸了一口气。

07  
接下来的日子过得极为平静，仿佛回到了最开始的时候，每个人都回归了原有的轨道，但这只是表象，只有阿周那知道这一切都不会和过去一样。  
比如说，从前的迦尔纳只是不在意他，现在他虽然表面还是平静的，但只要阿周那走过他身边，他的身体就会条件反射地僵硬起来，而且他会想尽一切方法避免和阿周那接触。  
阿周那在享受了两天通过折辱迦尔纳获得的胜利喜悦后，这份快感迅速转化为了焦躁，他本以为只要献祭了一无所知的迦尔纳就能最终杀死心中的野兽，但却发现这只不过是换了一个形式，他开始像药物成瘾患者一样渴望着迦尔纳。  
最开始的他只是渴望迦尔纳的目光，但当他吞噬了迦尔纳的全部后，这种渴望变本加厉：他在渴望迦尔纳的身体，他的情绪，他的一切。  
他越来越多地在半夜惊醒，醒来时身边空无一人，梦中也只有迦尔纳失望到了极点的目光。  
和最后他说的那句『我没有』。

08  
这种情况一直持续到学园祭开始，阿周那虽然表面上装作不在乎，实则一直关注着迦尔纳的动向，但迦尔纳并没有参与本班的学园祭设计，他和吉娜可一起被隔壁做女仆咖啡厅主题的玉藻前借走了。  
其实本来这里面不应该有迦尔纳的，但玉藻前来借走她所说的『熟悉宅文化元素』的吉娜可时，吉娜可一定要拉上迦尔纳做帮手，迦尔纳和阿周那一样不明白他到底有什么重要的作用，但还是答应下来。  
因此整个筹划学园祭的期间，迦尔纳都不见踪影，也许这对他来说是松了一口气，因为一旦参加集体活动就会变得更难逃避同学间的接触，阿周那也清楚这一点，他想象着迦尔纳在隔壁班帮忙时候脸上轻松地神色，心情差到了极点。  
他不知道这种情绪是从何而来，大概是只要迦尔纳感到轻松，他就会感到不快。  
又或者是某种，他想见到迦尔纳却不能如愿的烦躁心情。

但这种情绪在学园祭当天他走进隔壁女仆咖啡厅时烟消云散。  
他开始庆幸当时为了维持对外和善的形象对玉藻前的请求一口答应下来。  
毕竟穿着女仆装的迦尔纳实在是——  
阿周那一直到被同样穿着女仆装的清姬招待到一旁坐下，脑中充斥的还是迦尔纳细长白皙的双腿，相比其他人更短的裙摆，还有强自镇定但泛着红晕的脸。清姬大抵是见多了他这样的客人，以手掩口，轻笑着提醒他店内不可以拍照。  
『什么？』阿周那脱口而出。  
他甚至忘了辩解自己并没有想拍照。  
清姬笑眯眯地指了一下店里贴着的禁止拍照标语，阿周那没有再说什么。  
他点了店里招牌的巧克力熔岩蛋糕和黑咖啡，在等待的期间，他没有再像过去那样掩饰自己的视线，而是光明正大地一直盯着在店里来回忙碌的迦尔纳，因为他知道现在他无论做什么迦尔纳都会以为自己是专门在看他的笑话，因此也完全没必要掩饰。  
迦尔纳终于还是注意到了他的视线，回过头去看到了阿周那的眼神，他握着托盘的手攥紧了，但紧接着又若无其事般回过头，仿佛那只是一个不认识的顾客。  
阿周那的目光冷了下来。

09  
迦尔纳虽然一直在忙碌，但他巧妙地避开了阿周那坐着的区域，这并不难，因为指名要他服务的顾客特别多，一直到阿周那食不知味地把蛋糕吃掉三分之一，他才看到迦尔纳在他隔壁座位女生的强烈要求下朝他这个方向走来。  
当迦尔纳刚好走过他面前的时候，他装作不经意地抬了一下手，『不小心』地把咖啡杯打翻了，一半的咖啡洒在了迦尔纳的裙摆上，咖啡杯在桌面上转了几下，掉在地上摔裂了。  
咖啡还稍微有点烫，迦尔纳『嘶』了一声，向后退了一步，有咖啡液滴顺着他的腿滑下，染污了绣着花边的白色丝袜。阿周那不合时宜地想起那双细白的腿曾经环在他腰间，有汗水顺着腿滑下，他抬头，看见迦尔纳一言不发地看着他，好像在隐忍着什么情绪。  
玉藻前看到这边的骚乱，亲自走过来，阿周那态度得体地向她道歉，迦尔纳仍然没有作声，他没有再看阿周那一眼就向更衣室走去。  
迦尔纳的态度有点出乎玉藻前的预料，在她的印象里迦尔纳一直是个脾气好到令人费解的人，她本能地怀疑这其中还有些她所不知道的原因，但对于阿周那态度诚恳的道歉她大度地接受了。  
阿周那提出赔偿咖啡杯的损失，和帮忙清洗工作服，玉藻前想了一下同样接受了。阿周那一直跟她来到前台，拿过了装在纸袋里的衣服，告诉她明天清洗后归还，并提出想再亲自向迦尔纳道歉。  
『……刚才的咖啡还有些烫，我担心迦尔纳会不会被烫伤了。』他这样说道。  
玉藻前点点头，走到后台问了一句，过了一会儿，门内探出了穿着咖啡师服装的藤丸立香，他抱歉地告诉阿周那，迦尔纳刚才和『咖啡厅总设计师』吉娜可一起到仓库那里搬东西了。  
——就那么想躲着我吗？  
阿周那险些控制不住脸上的表情，他出了门，拎着纸袋漫无目的地在校园里走着，到处都充满着轻松的氛围，他不清楚自己的烦躁来源何处，但等他反应过来时，他发现自己已经走到了仓库门前。  
可是来这里又能做什么？  
他和迦尔纳之间难道还有什么可说的？  
他早已是毋庸置疑的赢家，他赢走了迦尔纳的一切，包括他的尊严。  
站在仓库前，他后退了两步，与其这样莫名其妙地来到迦尔纳面前，还不如在迦尔纳出来之前快点躲开，但这时他听到了有什么倒地的声音。

10  
——怎么回事？  
阿周那皱起眉头，紧接着他听到了迦尔纳急切的声音，他叫着吉娜可的名字，问她是怎么了。  
阿周那的手迟疑了一下，还是推开门，一瞬间浓郁的茉莉花香气扑面而来。  
他的呼吸一窒，迅速捂住了口鼻。  
『吉娜可！吉娜可！』迦尔纳半蹲在地上，他的视线在阿周那脸上停留了一秒就移开，因为现在更要紧的是突然倒在地上的吉娜可，他轻轻拍着吉娜可的脸，想叫醒她。  
吉娜可只是艰难地喘息着。  
『快送她到医务室，』想到迦尔纳根本闻不到信息素，阿周那不快地皱眉，『她的发情期到了。』  
似乎是想起了不好的回忆，迦尔纳停顿了一下，接着他迅速背起吉娜可，他一定要赶在其他人没有注意到之前把神志不清的吉娜可送到安全的地方。  
阿周那在离他们几步远的地方，一边护在他们周围，一边拼命给罗曼医生打电话，但却无论如何也打不通，一直到他们把吉娜可送进医务室的床上，他始终没有成功联系上医生。  
『你知道罗曼医生把抑制剂放在哪里吗？』迦尔纳问道，这是他自从那天以后对阿周那说的第一句话。  
『我们打不开柜门，』阿周那站在离吉娜可尽可能远点地方，『钥匙只有医生才有。』  
『我留在这里，请你帮忙去找一下医生可以吗？』  
迦尔纳似乎是费了很大力气，才终于说出了这句请求。  
阿周那却摇了摇头。  
『等医生过来，恐怕已经晚了，而且我们谁也不能确定医生是不是还在校内。』  
其实他知道罗曼医生在哪里，他之前看到医生一直徘徊在魔法✰梅莉的周边摊位前，但他对于在迦尔纳面前说谎这件事驾轻就熟。  
迦尔纳皱紧了眉，他担忧地看向呼吸困难的吉娜可，然后突然站起身来，『锁好门，我们分头去找其他老师……』  
他走过阿周那身前时，阿周那突然一把拉住了他，迦尔纳的身体条件反射地僵硬了一下。  
『我有办法……』  
『什么？』迦尔纳睁大了眼睛。  
『我说，我有办法让她再坚持一段时间。』  
阿周那看着他，眼中燃烧着黑色的火焰。

11  
『怎么做？』迦尔纳急切地问道。  
『我随身带着短效抑制剂，只能暂时压制发情症状，拖延一两个小时的时间，但是好在alpha和omega通用。』  
阿周那拿出一个很小的药瓶，他平时为了防止意外一直将它带在身上，尤其是在人多的场合里。  
『但是你的药是特制的……』  
迦尔纳说了一半就住了口，他明白了一切，熟悉的伤口再次被谎言撕裂。  
他本以为那伤口已经不会再流血了。  
『迦尔纳……迦尔纳……』他身后传来了吉娜可痛苦的声音，她努力维持清醒，看到迦尔纳就在旁边时，不安地出声唤道。  
迦尔纳回头看了吉娜可一眼，然后伸手去拿阿周那手中的药瓶，却被阿周那躲开了。  
紧接着阿周那凑过来，他的声音在迦尔纳耳边响起：  
『今天来我家里吧，哥哥。』  
迦尔纳的身体僵住了，他咬紧了牙。  
闭上眼再睁开，他一言不发地从阿周那手中拿过了那个药瓶。

12  
敲门声响起，阿周那嘴角带上了一个笑容。  
是这段时间来难得发自真心的笑容。  
他打开房门，迦尔纳站在门口冷冷地看着他，路灯把他单薄的身影拉得很长，阿周那退开一步，看着迦尔纳一步步走进他的房间。  
迦尔纳走进客厅，他将背包放在一旁的椅子上，看着阿周那，不发一语。  
这一切和之前并无分别，除了他的眼神是冷的，动作是僵硬的。  
阿周那假装没看到这些分别，他微笑着把一个纸袋递给迦尔纳，仿佛那是他特地买来送给迦尔纳的礼物，迦尔纳疑惑地接过。  
那里面是他今天在咖啡厅穿的女仆装。  
他的脸上因为羞耻和愤怒涌上了红晕，身体发起抖来，阿周那知道如果不是担心回去被母亲看到，他一定会一拳揍他在的脸上。  
『你穿这个很好看。』阿周那用若无其事的语气命令道。  
『去穿上。』  
他目送着迦尔纳提着袋子，动作僵硬地走进卧室。

过了不知道多久，可能是焦躁感拉长了对时间的感觉，就在他快要忍不住走进卧室催促的时候，迦尔纳终于换好衣服出现在客厅里，阿周那的眼睛亮了一下。  
他走过去把迦尔纳拉到穿衣镜前，那件衣服阿周那已经洗好烘干，他不知道是谁提出了这个天才般的想法——多半是玉藻前，但无论是谁，他现在都想由衷地称赞一句。  
在女仆咖啡厅的时候，他看着迦尔纳的身影，就无数次想要这样，从背后抱住他，把手伸进他裙子的下摆中。  
他带着一丝戏谑的笑容，动作却毫不留情地将他的哥哥推倒在镜子前。

13  
现在的一切都极为美妙，他心中的野兽再次饱食了血肉，也许唯一美中不足的是迦尔纳身上并没有红茶的味道，迦尔纳的衣服领口被他胡乱扯开，阿周那仿佛要填补这段时间的空白，在他的身上重新烙下印记。  
他似乎比之前要更激动，这不仅是因为他有太久没有碰过迦尔纳，还因为他今天多多少少受到了一点omega信息素的影响。  
『迦尔纳，迦尔纳……』他毫无章法地吻着迦尔纳的脖颈和肩膀，手顺着衣服下摆滑进去，动作粗暴地揉弄他身体的各处，迦尔纳一言不发，他被迫坐在阿周那怀中，被撞击得呼吸不畅。  
不长的裙摆被拉下，堪堪盖住大腿根部，迦尔纳的内裤挂在腿上，他的手指紧紧抓住地毯，指节泛白，细白的腿在发着抖。他眼尾泛红，一直别开目光，避免看到镜子中的自己，却被阿周那一把扳住了下巴强行转过头。  
他逃避地闭上了眼睛。  
耳边响起了阿周那的轻笑，不知是不是他逃避的动作引起了阿周那的兴致，他进入得更深了，迦尔纳险些惊叫出声，这时阿周那抽出了一直在他腿间玩弄着的手，揽过他的身体。  
他想要吻迦尔纳。  
到刚才为止一直予取予求的迦尔纳突然别开了脸。  
阿周那的脸色变得十分阴沉，他又吻向迦尔纳，但第二次被躲开。  
阿周那的眼神变得极为阴鸷，他一把将迦尔纳从他怀中推开，迦尔纳猝不及防地向前扑倒，跪坐在地上，还没等他直起身来，他就以这种耻辱的姿势再次被进入了。  
迦尔纳咬紧牙关才能勉强不发出声音，与现在相比刚才的阿周那的动作可以算温情款款，而现在他的所有动作只是在通过折磨迦尔纳发泄自己的欲望，迦尔纳的腿抖得几乎支撑不住，他只能靠阿周那的手臂支撑着。  
他本以为只要这样一直忍受下去，等阿周那发泄完，他们之间的一切就都可以结束，但很快一阵他所熟悉的撕裂般的疼痛提醒他，他想得过于简单。  
『不……』他说着，声音发着抖，语气在他没有意识到的时候带上了一丝祈求。  
『不行……不……』  
阿周那没有理会他的情绪，迦尔纳努力向前挣动着身体，他浑身都在颤抖，想逃离开阿周那的控制，但被对方一把揽住腰，进入得更深。  
阿周那彻底进入了他的生殖腔。

14  
那是一种极为可怕的感觉，就像无论身体还是灵魂都被另一个人完全侵占，疼痛和随之而来的快感被放大到令人几乎丧失理智的程度，迦尔纳无意识地叫着阿周那的名字，他的声音不知不觉已经满是绝望。  
他的脑中一片空白，睁大的双眼中是一片空茫。  
阿周那的动作越来越快，他沉重的呼吸灼热地打在迦尔纳耳畔，突然喘息着一口咬住了他的颈窝。  
迦尔纳透过汗湿的发间无意识地看着镜中如同野兽一般交合的两人的身影，他的灵魂仿佛暂时脱离了肉体，冷眼旁观着一出可悲的戏剧，紧接着体内的又一阵疼痛再次唤醒了他。  
『不要……阿周那，不要……』  
但那声音细如呓语，陷入狂乱中的阿周那已经听不到。  
迦尔纳的嘴唇失去了血色，他知道一切都已经迟了。  
阿周那在他的生殖腔中成结了。

漫长的成结过程结束后，阿周那慢慢找回了一点理智，他脸上又带上了那种戏谑的表情，他随手拉开迦尔纳的裙子，袒露出他染上绯红的身体。  
『你又把衣服弄脏了，哥哥。』  
原来他早已在自己都不知道的时候高潮了。  
迦尔纳绝望地闭上了双眼。

15  
把艰难喘息着的迦尔纳独自留在客厅地上，阿周那走进浴室。  
关上浴室门，他脸上的笑容消失了。  
极致的快乐后是无穷无尽的空虚，他可以通过这种方式再次占有迦尔纳的身体，但在这之后呢？  
他还要维持这种错乱的关系到什么时候？  
阿周那心烦意乱地快速冲洗了身体，走出浴室门的时候，他看见迦尔纳在包里翻找着什么，他的衣服刚才被阿周那扯得一片凌乱，细白的腿间还有液体淌下。  
阿周那走过去，看见他拿出一瓶药片，倒出两颗直接塞进嘴里，没有喝水，只是咀嚼了几下就吞了下去。  
药似乎很苦，他看见迦尔纳微不可见地皱了一下眉。  
阿周那劈手夺过那瓶药，看了一眼，发现居然是避孕药。  
他的呼吸一窒，张了张口，却不知要说些什么，只是看着迦尔纳和他擦身而过，艰难地走进浴室。  
按照他平时对待迦尔纳的态度，他本应说些什么的。  
比如说嘲讽他『来弟弟家之前居然带了避孕药』，这才符合他的性格，其实阿周那已经在家里备下了同样的药，但是他想象着迦尔纳一脸难堪地去药店购买避孕药的情景，却发现自己无论如何也笑不出来。  
他一把将药瓶扔在地上。

不知为何，他再次想起迦尔纳在雨中显得极为落寞的脸。

16  
阿周那心烦意乱地坐在客厅里，他等了许久不见迦尔纳开门，水声已经停了，他走到浴室门前，犹豫了一秒钟，没敲门就直接推门进去。  
迦尔纳靠在浴缸里，浴室的暖光洒在他身上，他闭着双眼，似乎是睡着了，但睫毛一直在微微颤抖，似乎睡得很不安稳。  
阿周那轻轻叫了两声他的名字，他却仍然没有醒，阿周那开始感到事情有点不对。  
他把迦尔纳抱出浴缸，用浴巾裹好，一直将他抱到卧室的床上，整个过程中迦尔纳微蹙着眉头，嘴里似乎在含混着说着什么，阿周那侧耳去听，却始终无法听清他在说什么，迦尔纳一直没有醒来。  
他用额头试探了一下迦尔纳的体温，迦尔纳额头上传来滚烫的温度，这可能是刚才强迫成结造成的后果。  
明明是故意要折磨迦尔纳的想法，以及因为心中某一点隐秘的欲望驱使他这样做，但他看着迦尔纳泛着不正常红潮的脸，猝不及防地感到一丝后悔，他很快隐藏起这份悔意。  
阿周那去客厅拿了退烧药和温水，回到卧室，将迦尔纳轻轻推醒，迦尔纳意识朦胧地醒来，他似乎忘掉了现在是什么时候，仿佛回到了那段补习的时光，他安静地靠在阿周那怀中吃掉了药，又在他怀里安心地闭上眼睛。  
他突然发现，这似乎是他彻底毁掉迦尔纳的几个月以来，他内心最为平静的一刻。  
阿周那放下水杯，将台灯关好，躺在迦尔纳的身边，注视着他沉睡的脸。  
迦尔纳仍然在轻声说着什么，他凑近去听，这次终于听清了。

『我没有。』

阿周那想起了这句话，是那个雨夜里迦尔纳最后说的那句话，不知为何从那之后这句话常常像幽灵一样出现在他梦中。  
他不知道迦尔纳说这句话代表着什么，也不知道自己潜意识里为何对这句话耿耿于怀。

『我没有。』  
他又想起了迦尔纳那天苍白的脸，雨水顺着发梢流在他脸上，就像是泪水。

『我没有。』  
迦尔纳似乎在睡梦中回到了过去的时刻，他本能地朝阿周那的方向靠过去，靠在了他的怀中，他睡着的样子平静而安稳。

『我没有。』  
阿周那在一片黑暗中睁大了眼睛。  
他终于知道了一切。  
这一切悄然发生在他所不知道的时间，然后在那一天死去。

17  
他向着他假想中的对手拉开了弓弦，最终却射坠了他爱着的太阳。  
他终于还是要为他的谎言与恶意付出代价。  
阿周那胸口被迟来的悔恨压得无法呼吸，他抬起颤抖着的手捂住了脸。  
他现在已经一无所有，仅余下无尽的痛悔和这最后偷来的，迦尔纳在他怀中的时间。  
『哥哥……』  
他用发抖的声音轻轻唤了一声，将迦尔纳揽在怀中。

—Fin—


End file.
